Light fixtures, such as currently popular track light fixtures, are generally known. These light fixtures generally include a housing which protects and directs light from a bulb. Also, such fixtures include a bracket secured to the housing for mounting the fixture to a track, a ceiling, or a wall.
When mounted in a room, a lighting fixture is desirably adjustable so that light can be cast in a particular direction. For example, in some applications, it is desirable to aim light directly on a particular object such as a painting, sculpture, or trophy. Also, direct light is sometimes needed for illuminating a work surface, pool table, etc. Still, indirect light (wherein the fixture is aimed to reflect light from a wall or ceiling) is sometimes desired for other applications. Therefore, a light fixture is desirably directionally moveable by a person installing the fixture in a room or by a user in the final setting. Furthermore, the fixture must remain in a desired position after directional adjustment.
To provide the required directional adjustment, the bulb housing is pivotally secured to the mounting bracket with a certain amount of tension. However, conventional designs include a bracket with a predetermined tension set at the factory. Such a fixture must be returned to the factory in order to adjust the tension. Therefore, a need exists for a pivotable light fixture which is attractive and compact, yet which has a field-adjustable mount.